The disclosed subject matter relates to adjustable arm rests, and methods of manufacture and use thereof, including but not limited to arm rests for use with seats. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to arm rests that are adjustable in terms of orientation relative to an occupant of the seat.
Some related art seats include arm rests that are movable between a deployed state that can support a user's arm, and a stowed position that does not enable support of the user's arm. Some of these and other related art seats allow a user to manually adjust a lowest position of the arm rest in the deployed state, which is referred to herein as the maximum deployment position or full down position. This adjustment of the maximum deployment position can be performed by a related art rotatable knob, wherein rotation of the knob adjusts the maximum deployment position, or alternatively by a related art tightening coil that provides one-way locking or ratcheting of the arm rest.